


With breakfasts and homemade dinners

by piningbisexuals



Series: Behind the scenes [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, actor!Jack, movie technician!zhao zi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningbisexuals/pseuds/piningbisexuals
Summary: Zhao Zi, a movie technician, gets to work on the same set as his long-time favorite actor, Jack. While Zhao Zi is only trying to do his job and be friendly, Jack is trying to do something else…





	With breakfasts and homemade dinners

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fics are available on tumblr @ piningbisexuals :)

Oh my god! He was there! Jack, the big actor that everyone was in love with!

His hair had been freshly dyed red in order to fit the role and it looked amazing on him. Zhao Zi had expected it to look cartoon-y, but it suited him very well.

He was a little taller in person, but, to be honest, everyone was pretty tall compared to Zhao Zi.

His grandma always told him he was pocket-sized, which was ironic because she was even smaller than him…

“Zhao Zi, get to work!”

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and realized there were many things that needed fixing on set.

Ever since he was a kid, Zhao Zi had been a fan of cinema, especially these types of action flicks: his personal favorites were police shows.

So when he’d gotten the chance to work on set, where the magic happened, he decided it would be his vocation.

Of course, the behind the scenes were way less fun than the actual final product, but Zhao Zi still loved his job, especially when it allowed him to meet actors he had admired for so long.

Jack was a really big deal in Taiwan. He had only started acting pretty recently but had received national praise on his first role on a, coincidentally, police flick, and it had kick-started his career.

His mysterious look and personality had won over many fangirls and fanboys and he had quickly become one of the hottest names in the industry.

Zhao Zi was happy to have been a fan since day 1, when he discovered him on said police flick, his favorite show at the time.

That’s why, when he saw him arrive on set a few minutes before they started filming, Zhao Zi decided to take his chance and go talk to him. The set was ready, and Zhao Zi wouldn’t be needed before the next scene.

Jack was chatting with the director for a little while, before she went to discuss something with the cameraman, leaving an opening for Zhao Zi. It was now or never.

“Jack!” He exclaimed a little too loud, even for his own ears. That caused him to start blushing, especially when the actor’s gaze fell on him.

_He was looking at him! Jack was looking at Zhao Zi! He knew he existed!_

“Um, I’m sorry, I’m a little excited to meet you,” he explained, passing a hand through his hair. “I’m a huge fan, ever since I saw you on IIP: Taiwan! I was blown away by your performance, and I’m so glad that you’ve gotten the recognition you deserve!”

Jack was now smiling, and Zhao Zi was as red as a tomato.

“Anyways,” he concluded, suddenly shy. “I just wanted to tell you that.”

“Well… That’s very nice of you to say. I appreciate you, uh...”

“Zhao Zi.”

“Zhao Zi,” declared Jack.

“Okay, thank you!” He blurted out, running away.

Before he could freak out some more, the shooting started, and he could only watch Jack act in front of the camera like a mesmerized fanboy.

Even though he completely embarrassed himself in front of his idol, Jack had still been nice to him, and that warmed his heart very much.

 

 

Jack and Zhao Zi didn’t interact again for a whole week of filming.

Being the main actor in the movie, Jack was always busy either acting, rehearsing, or talking about his role with the director.

As for Zhao Zi, he was quite busy too. Life on set never had a dull moment, he was always running around, talking to five people at the same time and trying his best to do everything that was asked of him.

He barely even had time to look at Jack.

It was a week into filming when they interacted again.

They were filming their first scene outside, at night, and it was pretty cold. Jack had already said his lines but the director wasn’t satisfied with how the images were looking, so they were running some more tests and starting over.

During that break, Jack had insisted on staying outside, despite having his own trailer and that night being the coldest one in months.

Zhao Zi had heard that Jack was cold from a coordinator on set, and had ran around to find a blanket to warm him up.

The actor looked really cold, his nose and ears having turned red and his body moving from side to side, shivering.

“Jack, here’s a blanket,” he announced, and, in a hurry, decided to put the blanket directly on his shoulders instead of giving it to him like a normal human being.

_Great job at looking like a weirdo, Zhao Zi._

“Oh, sorry! It’s just that I saw you shivering and -”

“Thank you.” Jack interrupted. “I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

That line had been accompanied with Jack usual killer smile and wow, he really was the nicest celebrity Zhao Zi had ever met.

 

 

The third time they interacted was definitely the weirdest.

There was a shirtless scene, where Jack’s character’s scars were finally revealed, showing his vulnerable side.

The makeup artist had been prepping him for more than an hour, and coincidentally, Zhao Zi was the one in charge of bringing Jack the towel he’d be wearing during the scene.

It was kinda weird that they had asked him that, especially since Zhao Zi was usually more in charge of in set decors and props.

But, at the same time, he was also asked to do many other tasks during the filming when he wasn’t doing anything else, so he wasn’t that surprised.

At least it gave him a chance to approach Jack again.

The movie had been on set for almost a month, and they were almost halfway through the filming, which meant the occasions for Zhao Zi to see Jack were getting reduced day by day.

“Ah, Zhao Zi, hi,” smiled Jack when he saw him coming with the towel.

“Hi!” He cried out, a huge grin cutting his face in two. Not only did Jack remember his name, but he seemed happy to see him.

“How are you?”

“A little tired, as you must be too,” he answered, looking at the meticulous work of the makeup artist.

Jack was, of course, very much ripped, which did things to Zhao Zi who always had kind of a muscle kink, but the makeup was so realistic that it did look like he wore a plethora of scars all over his skin.

“Oh yeah, I’m starting to feel it,” he laughed. “Do you like my makeup?”

Zhao Zi was a little bit taken aback by that question, especially because it sounded like Jack, the great actor, Jack, one of the most beautiful guys, Jack, the multi-faceted talent, cared about what he, Zhao Zi, a simple technician, thought.

That simple idea made Zhao Zi heartbeat quicken. “It’s pretty good,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Okay, wait for me, the makeup’s almost done.”

Zhao Zi didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had many other things to do, especially since his idol just asked him to wait for him.

He didn’t really see what he could do for him, but he wouldn’t be one to refuse.

Jack wasn’t lying, he was done a few minutes later, and got out of the makeup area, looking back to make sure Zhao Zi was following him.

They arrived in the dressing area, very close to the one they just left, and Jack gave Zhao Zi the towel back, while he started getting rid of his pants.

Zhao Zi felt a blush creep up his whole body to finally end up on his cheeks.

What was he doing here? What did Jack want? I mean, he wasn’t complaining, he was looking at his idol perfect body from up close, in a closed off area where only the two of them were. But still, he was a little lost.

“I don’t really know how they want me to wrap the towel around my body,” Jack finally explained. “Could you do it for me?”

“M- Me?” Zhao Zi stuttered.

He didn’t have the courage to tell him that he had no idea how the director and supervisors wanted him to wear the towel.

From all the weird demands he’d gotten from previous stars, this was definitely the most incongruous.

But he couldn’t say no, and it was probably one of the coolest thing he’d ever get to do, so he just did it.

He approached an almost naked Jack with the towel stretched across his hands, and, when he was too close to him for comfort, started wrapping it around his chiseled waist.

His hands were definitely shaking, his face was burning up and he was blinking too quickly for it to be natural.

When he was finally done passing the towel around Jack’s body, it was time to actually put it in place. His hand hesitated a second, before going in between the towel and Jack’s rock hard abs to secure it.

When he was done, he was convinced he’d faint as soon as he’d be out of the room.

“Thanks, Zhao Zi,” Jack uttered. Somehow, this sounded like it meant something more. Almost intimate.

“You’re welcome!” he replied, still a little shaken up by what just happened. “If you need something else, don’t hesitate to ask me!”

“Well… now that you say it...”

_Oh no, what is he going to ask me?_

“Even though I always eat lunch and dinner with the whole crew, I’m always alone for breakfast, and I feel pretty lonely. I’ve noticed that you also eat your breakfast alone, in between different tasks. I was wondering if you’d like to eat breakfast with me, starting tomorrow.”

Zhao Zi's whole face was suddenly illuminated. If there was one thing he loved more than cop flicks, it was definitely food.

And eating food with Jack every morning? Oh yeah, that seemed like he had hit the jackpot. “Of course.”

“Great,” Jack grinned. “I have to go, I’m pretty sure my scene’s gonna start soon.”

“Okay, good luck!”

 

 

Zhao Zi was already on set before Jack showed up, as he always was. Working in the movie industry meant that working days started impossibly early and ended very, very late.

Zhao Zi had time to prepare the first set of the day a little bit before Jack came, immediately spotting him and coming in his direction.

“Hey, Zhao Zi.”

“Hi!” Zhao Zi beamed when he heard the nickname.

“Are you ready for a delicious breakfast? I bought us some french pastries today.”

“French pastries? I’ve never tasted them!” Zhao Zi exclaimed, stars forming in his eyes.

He followed Jack to his trailer, where they were already many packaged snacks such as cereal bars and candies, which, while delicious, weren’t really suitable for breakfast.

Jack’s put down the big box and cardboard cups he’d brought on his table and sat down, seemingly excited at the prospect of eating with Zhao Zi.

Zhao Zi was the one who felt lucky, not only having developed a friendly relationship with his idol, but getting a private face-to-face with him.

Croissants, pains aux chocolat, pains aux raisins, chaussons aux pommes, brioche, chouquettes, croissants aux amandes… everything was gobbled down by Zhao Zi and his furious appetite.

During the day, he had one of the most physical jobs, staying on his feet for sometimes more than 10 consecutive hours, running around to help out his colleagues and carrying heavy props onto the set.

That meant that he needed a lot energy, hence the enormous quantity of food he absorbed every day.

“Tell me, Zhao Zi...” Jack started while sipping his coffee, “How did you end up doing this job?”

“Oh, well… I always liked action movies, especially those involving the police. But I also like most kind of movies, horror, comedy, romance...”

“Romance?” Jack gave him that mysterious smile of his. “I wouldn’t have painted you as romantic guy.”

“Oh, I’m not!” He cried out with a laugh. “I’ve never been in a relationship. This job is too exhausting, I’d never have time for a girlfriend.”

“Maybe you need someone who is already in the industry.”

Zhao Zi didn’t even notice, and continued:

“As for how I ended up here, I started by doing many internships while studying cinema in university, and I would do them so often that I ended up being employed as a technician.”

“I see...” Jack whispered. “I’ve seen you do many different things on set, though. What does your job entail exactly?”

“Well, I’m kind of the guy who does everything. I mostly prep the sets and move the props around, but I’ll always try to help my colleagues in any situation they’re in.”

“Wow, you’re really selfless.” It was accompanied with a hand on his, and Jack’s everlasting beautiful smile.

“I’m really not,” he shook his head, “I just like feeling useful. It’s kinda selfish actually.” He reflected.

“You’re really...” Jack trailed off, a new look appearing on his face.

“Uh?”

“Nothing.”

“… Okay… well, tell me all about you. How did you become an actor?”

Jack opened his mouth to respond but Zhao Zi cut him off. “Oh, by the way, I’ve probably watched all your interviews, so try to come up with some original way to say it!”

“Well…” beamed Jack. “It’s no secret that I started acting pretty late. I was 26 and I had a very unfulfilling job.”

“Which one?”

“I was a barman. I liked the nightlife, but with time it got boring. Always the same drunk faces, always the same drinks, always the same annoying colleagues… It was my friend who convinced me to come to his acting class. I had never really given any interest to acting, but once I went there… everything changed. I finally felt like I’d found my place. So I started auditioning during the day and continued working at my bar by night. After a few roles, I finally quit my job, and here I am.” He concluded. “I was very lucky to be chosen despite being a beginner and completely unknown.”

“I don’t agree!” Zhao Zi cried out. “You’re extremely talented! Ever since your first role, you’ve always had this charismatic aura surrounding you! You shouldn’t blame it on luck, but on talent!”

Jack stayed silent a little while, speechless, while Zhao Zi became bright red. He had said too much.

“Damn, you’re really adorable.” Jack finally let out.

“Uh?!” Zhao Zi thought he was dreaming.

“Zhao Zi, there’s a few weeks of filming left so maybe I shouldn’t say this but…” He seemed to hesitate, even though it was too late to go back. Zhao Zi held his breath. “Would you go on a date with me?”

Zhao Zi felt a strong whistle in his ears, his forehead throbbing and tongue stuck in between his teeth.

Did he hear it right? His idol, Jack, the famous actor, the talented actor, the beautiful actor wanted him, a simple technician? He couldn’t believe it.

“Uh… you mean… a friendly date, right?”

Jack smirked. Despite his smile, he looked disappointed.

“I meant a real date.” He replied. “Zhao Zi, I’ve been flirting with you for a while.”

“Flirting?” Zhao Zi repeated.

In front of his confused look, Jack cleared the air: “The towel incident? Inviting you to eat in my trailer? Telling you to date someone in the industry? Saying you’re adorable?”

Zhao Zi froze. “Oh.”

He saw it now, the little clues. He still didn’t see what Jack liked about him though.

“Well… okay then.”

 

 

He didn’t know why he accepted. Sure, he admired and liked Jack, but the man probably only wanted to have sex with him.

That must have been why he invited him to his apartment, on their week-end off. Zhao Zi didn’t know how he felt about it, first going into Jack’s apartment, but also having sex with him.

He had thought about it a lot ever since that Monday morning when Jack had asked him out, and it’s not like he was opposed to it.

It was a surprising fact, not being opposed to having sex with a man. His obsession for abs did make sense now, though.

The biggest issue with going on probably one date with Jack that would end with sex wasn’t that Zhao Zi wanted it, it was that it would probably the only time they would do it.

Call him old school, but Zhao Zi had never seen himself as a one-night stand guy, especially for his first time.

But, after half a week of questioning himself, Zhao Zi had decided that he really liked Jack and that going on a date and possibly having sex with someone he admired as much as him was worth it. He was ready.

Jack’s apartment was at the top of a big building in the classiest area of the city. Going through the many floors with the big fancy elevator allowed Zhao Zi to freak out a little bit.

Jack had given him very precise information and had also proposed to send him a car to bring him to his home, which Zhao Zi had declined. He already felt poor enough being there, he could drive.

He arrived on the 18th floor and turned right. He hesitated a few seconds before knocking, convincing himself that everything would be fine.

He trusted Jack, he was sure of it, but it was his first date ever and he didn’t want to mess it up.

Jack opened the door almost right after he knocked, a big grin on his face.

He looked very different than on set, where he constantly wore finger-less gloves and dark leather jackets. That day, he was wearing a light blue shirt and loose jeans.

He looked very good. He always did.

“Zhao Zi,” he started, letting him in. “Welcome. Sorry I’m not taking you out, I was too scared of paparazzi and fans taking pictures of us and making you feel uncomfortable...”

_So that’s why he invited him over... Very thoughtful._

“I thought we could eat dinner and then we could either watch a movie or listen to music… I’m sorry, this isn’t the best date idea.”

He looked embarrassed, passing a nervous hand in his dark red hair. Zhao Zi liked this less confident look on him. It made him look very cute.

“It’s okay, you know I love movies,” he interjected, trying to relax him a little bit.

“Okay, great!” He declared. “Well, I prepared us dinner, so let’s eat.”

His apartment was huge, and they had to walk over to the eating area.

It was all very well decorated, and still looked intimate and alive. Zhao Zi had always thought rich people’s places always looked so cold and sad, all in white and greys.

Jack’s house had colors and a feeling of life running through it. It might have been the many movie posters hung up on the walls. Zhao Zi had seen most of them.

Jack had prepared a genuine feast.

“Wow!” Zhao Zi cried out, sitting down at the table, mesmerized by all the food. “Did you really cook all of this?! Are you sure you didn’t pay some private chef to do that?”

“No,” Jack laughed. “I really like cooking, so it wasn’t a chore. I know how much you love food, too.”

“This is amazing!” He shouted. “Let’s eat now, I’m famished!”

The first few minutes were spent eating in silence, Zhao Zi tasting all of the plates present on the table before determining the order in which they would be eaten.

They all tasted so delicious! If Zhao Zi didn’t already like Jack, he would fall for him at that moment for sure! That guy was a multi-talented being!

“My apartment wasn’t too hard to find?” Jack asked.

“Not at all, I used a GPS and your indications were very useful.” He answered, shoving more food in his mouth. “I really like your place, it’s very pretty. It must cost a lot.”

Jack smiled. “It was the first thing I bought once I had enough money.”

“You bought it?! Wow, you’re even richer than I thought! I especially like those movie posters, I’ve seen all of them except one.”

“Really, which one?”

“That one,” he indicated, pointing to a very graphically pleasing poster. “Don’t Believe In Fate. The poster looks great though.”

“Well, do you wanna watch it after dinner?”

“Yes! That’s a good idea!”

 

After all the food he ingested, Zhao Zi felt less nervous. It was Jack he was having dinner with, a man he admired greatly but also someone he had become close with.

He didn’t feel pressure from him and, actually, this date looked and sounded and a lot like the breakfast breaks they had taken together every morning during that week.

“That was delicious, thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Jack grinned. “You can go wait for me in the tv room, I’ll clear out the table.”

“Oh no, I’m helping you!”

“Zhao Zi… you already lift things at work, you can let me do this for you,” he said, a soft gaze falling upon his face.

“Well you’ve cooked a lot today, you need a little help,” Zhao Zi insisted with a smile.

They stood side by side in front of Jack’s kitchen sink, washing the dishes together.

It suddenly felt all really intimate, for the first time of the night. They were so close their shoulders were touching, and Zhao Zi felt a new warmth spread in his heart.

When they were done, Zhao Zi sat his hand on the side of the sink, which Jack took immediately, squeezing it lightly. He looked a little nervous, once again.

“Zhao Zi… thank you for accepting my invitation,” he declared, looking in his eyes. “I’m really enjoying our time together.”

Zhao Zi half expected Jack to kiss him at that moment, but it still surprised him nonetheless.

His lips were soft against his, which Zhao Zi also expected. His lips had always looked good, but they felt even better.

They kissed for a little while, before breaking apart for air. Jack’s hands sat on the side of his head, and he looked even more shy now that they kissed than he ever did before that moment.

He knocked their foreheads together lightly and left one last kiss on his lips.

They put “Don’t Believe In Fate” in Jack’s dvd player and got installed on his immense couch.

They sat pretty close to each other, and Zhao Zi didn’t think he’d be able to focus on the movie, wanting to kiss Jack again but, a few minutes in, and he found himself on the edge of his seat.

The movie was amazing. The actor, whom he had never seen before, was excellent, and the story left him breathless. The cinematography was also great, which is something he was particularly sensitive to since he was in charge of always making the set look as aesthetically pleasing as it had been envisioned.

Zhao Zi thought watching a movie together would be a great excuse to put his head on Jack’s shoulder, lace their hands together or make out some more, but he was too captivated by the movie that he forgot about it pretty soon.

When it ended, Zhao Zi was left shaking from such genius.

“Did you like it?” Jack asked from beside him.

“It was… mind-blowing.”

“The twist is great, uh?” He smiled. “The actor is up and coming, too, and has a lot of potential.”

Suddenly, Zhao Zi was hugging him.

“Thank you for making me discover this movie!” He then detached himself from the actor, meeting his gaze. “I’m sorry I kinda ignored you throughout the whole movie.”

Jack laughed and held his hand, caressing his knuckles. “I was really happy to see you get so invested in it. Even though I watched your back for most of the movie, it was adorable.”

Zhao Zi smiled shyly, and Jack passed an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer. Zhao Zi let his head fall down on Jack’s chest.

“I don’t get why you wanted to go on a date with me, to be honest.”

Jack chuckled. “Isn’t it clear? I like you, Zhao Zi. You’re generous, kind, naive, hard-working and most of all, absolutely adorable.”

Zhao Zi’s head jumped up at this. “I’m not naive!”

Jack exploded in laughter. “Sure, you’re not.”

This time, it was Zhao Zi who kissed Jack.

His lips were still soft, even though their actions were rougher than last time.

There was something more in those kisses, and after a few minutes, Zhao Zi felt a hand pulling his sweater up.

He had thought he’d feel scared when it would be time for them to have sex, but he actually experienced a profound peace. He wanted it to happen, he felt ready.

So he let Jack’s hands get rid of his sweater, and resumed the kissing he was doing.

Suddenly, Jack stopped, and looked at him.

“Listen, I don’t want you to feel pressured. Do you want…?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go to my room, then.”

 

 

When Zhao Zi woke up in the most comfortable bed ever, he felt good. Last night had been great, and a virgin he was no more.

His joy didn’t last long though, when he noticed that Jack was missing next to him.

Instead, he found a note that read:

“Zhao Zi, I’m so sorry, I had an impromptu meeting that I couldn’t miss! You looked so happy sleeping I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. But please wait for me, I get out at 11.”

A meeting on a Sunday? That was weird. Zhao Zi looked at his watch, and it was almost noon.

It stung looking at those numbers, and he suddenly felt like big idiot.

Even though Jack hadn’t made him feel like it would, the thing he was scared of had happened.

This had been a one night stand and Jack was trying to let him down as gently as he could.

Feeling dejected, he got dressed and got out, leaving another note next to the one he’d found.

“Don’t worry. I got the message loud and clear.”

As he drove away, Zhao Zi felt a pinch of regret at leaving in that way, especially since he would still have to see Jack that night.

They’d been made aware the day before that re-shoots would be done that Sunday night, which Zhao Zi wasn’t looking forward to now.

Zhao Zi kept expecting to hear his phone ring with Jack pestering him with apology calls and messages, but remembered that they hadn’t even exchanged numbers.

 

 

When he arrived on set that night, Zhao Zi tried his best to avoid Jack, but as an outside set needed way less preparation than a set built specially for the movie, Zhao Zi found himself actually seeking for things to do.

It was an hour after he got to work that Jack arrived, looking breathless and crazy.

Zhao Zi had found refuge in the staff’s tent, sipping on some hot coffee to give him the force to stay up all night.

“Zhao Zi!” Jack shouted from across the room, ignoring the weird looks he got from staff members and running towards him. “You and I need to talk.”

Zhao Zi nodded, following him to his trailer, stomach in a knot and lips in a pout.

When they were finally far from indiscreet looks, Jack put his hands on Zhao Zi shoulders and brought him close to him.

“What was that message, this morning? I’m sorry I ran late, but it was a very important meeting and I couldn’t get a hold of you because I don’t have your number -”

“Jack.” he interrupted, feeling incredibly sorrowful. “Last night was great, but you and I both know it stopped there. Don’t feel guilty about it being my first time, I won’t be clingy. Once the filming is done, you won’t have to see me ever again.”

Jack was stunned by that, especially said with the most serious face Zhao Zi had ever displayed.

“Zhao Zi… that wasn’t a one-night stand. Or at least I didn’t want it to be one.” He finally said, still holding onto his shoulders. “I really, really like you. I thought you liked me too...”

Zhao Zi wanted to hold his ground but couldn’t stand seeing Jack’s sad face. It broke his heart.

“I really like you too… I just don’t know why someone as amazing as you would choose someone like me...”

“Zhao Zi, I didn’t choose you!” Jack cried out. “You think you can choose your feelings? I slowly fell for you when I saw how amazing you are. When I invited you to a date yesterday it wasn’t my plan to end in bed with you, but I didn’t think it would freak you out I that way...”

“Having sex didn’t freak me out, you leaving and not returning by noon was what made me thought you only wanted a one-night stand!” Zhao Zi pointed, trying to detach himself from the man.

“I’m sorry… My manager came home and pulled me from the bed! It was a huge appointment for my career! In fact, let me invite you to dinner tomorrow night since to show you what I meant.”

Zhao Zi narrowed his eyes, looking at Jack suspiciously. Though he wanted to play hard to get, he liked him so much he could give him one last chance.

“Okay.” He replied, before realizing what he’d just say. “Wait, does that mean your manager saw me naked?!”

 

 

They finished work at 5 pm the next day, and Jack immediately drove them to his apartment, where a special guest would be visiting them with Jack’s manager.

As they were waiting, Zhao Zi nervously walked around the apartment before Jack put a stop to it by hugging him from behind.

Zhao Zi wanted to play it coy and push him off but he felt so good against him, their heights completing each other’s perfectly.

Jack put his chin on top of Zhao Zi’s head for a few seconds before kissing his hair softly. Zhao Zi had to turn around at that gesture and kiss him.

They kissed for a while before separating, allowing Jack to smile triumphantly.

“Zhao Zi, when our guest arrives, can I introduce you as my boyfriend?” He asked, this adorable look taking over his face.

Zhao Zi sighed. “Hm.”

“What was that?”

“I said ‘hm’!”

“Does that mean that you’re formally accepting your role as my boyfriend?”

“Jack, you do know you’ll be dating a small technician who doesn’t earn a lot of money, doesn’t have a particular talent and is very boring?” He inquired.

It was Jack’s turn to sigh. “Zhao Zi… if you’re supposed to be boring and talent-less, then yes I want to date you!”

“Then… okay! Let’s be boyfriends!” He exclaimed.

“Really?”

“Yes!”

Jack hugged him so hard it cut out his blood-flow, and kissed him until he could barely breathe anymore.

Zhao Zi felt a little ball of happiness in his chest. He couldn’t believe what had just happened.

But if Jack dared to leave him in the morning and not come back again… he would experience Zhao Zi’s fury and destruction.

Just as they were forgetting about them, their guests reminded themselves by knocking on the door.

“Come on,” said Jack, passing an arm around his shoulder and guiding him to the entrance hall.

Once the door had been opened wide, Zhao Zi observed the two guests with attention.

The first one was as tall as Jack, quite lanky and thin, with a face framed by bangs that were way too short.

A little behind him was standing an even taller man, with hair styled high on his head and quite a hard face.

Zhao Zi eyes opened wide and he couldn’t stop himself from shouting: “Tang Yi!”

He then turned to look at Jack who seemed satisfied by his surprise.

“Jack, this is Tang Yi! I’ve been obsessed with him since you showed me his movie last week, I followed him on all his social media!”

Jack turned to him, pouting a little. “Zhao Zi… don’t forget you have a boyfriend now.”

Zhao Zi blushed. “Well I can still admire great actors! Don’t be jealous!”

“Are we interrupting something?” mocked the lanky guy, who must’ve been Jack’s manager.

“Not at all,” replied Jack, letting their guests in. “Shao Fei, Tang Yi, this is my boyfriend, Zhao Zi.”

The two newcomers stared him up and down. Zhao Zi felt a little uncomfortable, especially since he didn’t expect to meet Tang Yi that night, or ever for that matter.

“Your boyfriend?” asked Tang Yi, a grin forming on his lips. “He wasn’t your boyfriend yesterday afternoon when you called me while freaking out.”

It was Jack’s turn to blush, looking at the other actor with a dirty look.

“Well congrats Jack, he’s very cute,” Shao Fei declared.

“I know,” the red-head smile soppily. “Okay, let’s go into the living room.”

Everything was ready for an aperitif, many snacks being laid on his coffee table. It was only once the four of them were sat up that Jack got up again.

“Sorry, I forgot the brandy. I’ll be right back.”

Zhao Zi was left alone with their guests who couldn’t seem to stop staring at him. Feeling way too uncomfortable, he got up and followed Jack in the kitchen.

“Jack!” He half-whispered, half-shouted. “Why didn’t you tell me Tang Yi would be here tonight! I would’ve dressed better!”

“You look great,” smiled Jack instead of answering him. “And also don’t dress especially for anyone but me, please. Now come on, I’m gonna explain everything.”

When they went back in the living room, Tang Yi and Shao Fei were speaking intimately, sitting very close on the couch, having forgotten they weren’t alone.

“Okay,” pronounced Jack to get their attention when they sat down again.

“I guess I need to give you all explanations. This dinner has been planned in a very short time, on a Monday night too, for a few reasons. First, Tang Yi, Zhao Zi has become your fan ever since I showed him your movie and he didn’t know I knew you so I wanted to surprise him. Also, Shao Fei, I wanted to prove to him that I was with you both yesterday morning. Finally, in that time, Zhao Zi became my boyfriend so I guess a formal introduction was important.”

“You know Tang Yi?!” Zhao Zi exclaimed.

“Oh, we know each other very well,” Tang Yi replied with a playful smile.

“Zhao Zi, he’s my best friend. In fact, he’s the one who pushed me to come to his acting class and jump-started my career.”

“Oh my god…” Zhao Zi whispered.

“Shao Fei dragged me out of bed yesterday because the main actor starring alongside Tang Yi dropped out and they proposed me the role. I’ve always wanted to play alongside him so I accepted, but we needed to run some screen tests and talk business as quickly as possible, that’s why I couldn’t be with you. They both can confirm.”

“We confirm!” Both guests swore.

“He was so grumpy because he didn’t want to leave you, too,” Shao Fei added.

Zhao Zi nodded, before starting to relax.

The rest of the dinner went well. Shao Fei and him bonded over their love of food, while Tang Yi and him talked about action movies for hours.

Next to him, he could feel Jack’s satisfied gaze, as well as feel his hand on his thigh during the night.

“So… what is it like, dating Jack?” Shao Fei interrogated once they had eaten dessert.

“Oh, Zhao Zi doesn’t believe he’s good enough for me,” interrupted Jack.

“That’s not true!” Zhao Zi cried out. “It’s you who’s on a way higher level than me! But now that we’re together I will force myself not to have doubts ever again, so you better not leave me once you realize we don’t live in the same world!”

Jack looked moved by his words, and passed an arm around his shoulders once again. It seemed liked his go-to move.

“Zhao Zi, I’m actually pretty basic. Success, fame and money… these things don’t define me. I’m not planning on leaving you anytime soon.” He declared softly while kissing his cheek.

Zhao Zi blushed when he realized they were being watched.

“Awww...” Shao Fei cooed. “Aren’t they cute together, Tang Yi?”

“Yes they are,” Tang Yi agreed, looking tenderly at his manager. “My best friend has finally someone. It was damn time.”

Jack got red again. “Hey! Stop embarrassing me, you terrible friend!”

“Didn’t you say I helped you figure out your path a few hours ago? I’m the best goddamn friend you ever had,” he replied smugly.

“By the way… how come you’re only starting out now?” Zhao Zi wondered out loud.

“Well… I had been trying to find roles for a while but I never really found anything major. Jack was way luckier than me, he found roles very quickly. Then when he started working with Shao Fei, they were unstoppable. So about two years ago Jack made the three of us meet up and Shao Fei proposed to manage me. He found me a role in a week, and that’s how I ended up in Don’t Believe In Fate. From there, my career was jump-started.”

He was looking at Shao Fei with the same soft look again. Zhao Zi wondered what was going on between them.

They both left at midnight, a little intoxicated and happy.

Jack and Zhao Zi watched them go while holding hands on the doorstep, like an old married couple who had been living together for a while.

An outsider wouldn’t believe they had only been together for less than a day.

“Are Shao Fei and Tang Yi together?” Zhao Zi finally asked while they were cleaning up.

“Not yet,” Jack responded.“But mark my words, they’ll be together very soon. Shao Fei has been into Tang Yi for a while, that’s why he accepted to manage him even though he hadn’t made a name for himself yet. And Tang Yi… well he’s still in denial but you’ve seen the heart eyes he was giving him.”

“Do you think they liked me?”

“I think they’ll end up liking you more than they like me,” Jack joked, kissing him gently.

 

 

“And… it’s a wrap!”

After almost three months of hard-work, they were finally done.

Everyone was clapping for a solid ten minutes, before Jack almost ran out of the set in Zhao Zi’s direction, who was watching him lovingly from afar.

He was immediately engulfed in the biggest hug, in front of everyone.

Jack was warm against him, and they were both a little sweaty from all their day’s work, needing a little boost.

Zhao Zi didn’t think Jack would subject his career to rumors in this manner, though.

He knew the rules actors needed to follow in order to meet success: talent, good looks and a whole lot of straightness.

He never wanted to get in the way of his boyfriend’s career, but it felt good, Jack showing everyone who he was the closest to.

“Jack, everyone is staring,” he still felt the need to say.

Instead of answering, Jack’s hold only got stronger.

“I’m so sad that we won’t be working with each other again,” he whispered in his ear. “I know we’ll still see each other but my schedule is pretty busy and I’m not sure if we’ll be able to see each other every day like we used to.”

Zhao Zi wanted to detach himself from Jack to look at him right in the eyes, but the man wouldn’t allow him to, so he finally gave up and said directly in his ear:

“Jack, Shao Fei didn’t tell you? He knew you would be sad about us not working together anymore so he asked the producers of your movie with Tang Yi if they needed a technician and they said yes. When filming starts next month, I’ll be working alongside you.”

Suddenly Jack wasn’t hugging him anymore, putting both hands on his shoulders and shaking him with excitement.

“For real?!”

“You can ask Shao Fei if you don’t believe me,” he pouted.

As an answer, a pair of lips smooched his, a simple chaste kiss in front of 50 people.

“Jack! People are watching!”

He got another kiss for that, less chaste this time. Once they separated Jack really looked at him, with his usual soft eyes and devastating smile.

“Let them watch. The next crew will have to get used to it as well.”

“Jack!”

**Author's Note:**

> For your information, the towel incident was very much orchestrated by Jack who realized Zhao Zi had a crush on him and was already attracted to him too haha
> 
> Also I definitely used my being french to list off all my favorite viennoiseries in that breakfast scene!


End file.
